


黑空

by cloud69



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud69/pseuds/cloud69
Summary: 第二次穿越到未来的时候孙悟空没来得及登上时光机
Relationships: Goku Black/Son Goku, Goku Black/Zamasu, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Zamasu (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	黑空

**Author's Note:**

> 警告！天雷ooc，神仙（）破处文，非自愿性行为，内含3p，双龙，黑空/悟空，扎马斯/悟空，微量扎马斯/黑空，微量贝吉塔/悟空  
> 对不起我真的是太变态了！
> 
> 超雷人想好再看

茶能够反映人的内心。  
这句话是上一任界王斯挂在嘴边的口头禅，在扎马斯作为预备神服役的上百年里，他几乎每天都能听到一遍。所以当他看到面前这壶浑浊宛如泥汤的茶水时，不由的对black拧起了一根疑惑的眉毛。  
black完全没看到他的表情，他心不在焉的坐下来，给自己倒了一杯十足混沌的茶汤。他们之前联手打了好一场战斗，打得过去的贝吉塔和当代特兰克斯落荒而逃，而最令他们在意的孙悟空没有搭上逃命的飞船——在贝吉塔试图捞起他的那瞬间，black扑上去揍飞了他，把挣扎的孙悟空一脚踢到自己身后。孙悟空发出一声濒死的痛呼，而他体力不支的同伴在一顿徒劳的反抗后带着伤痛和耻辱又一次撤退了。  
有够丢人的。black看着飞船消失的方向，一个冲击波没有打中消失的机器飞向了天空，在黑压压的乌云里爆炸了，在他脸上映出一片灿烂的火光。  
再来多少次也是一样的。black几乎控制不住的笑起来，目光看向身后那片乱糟糟的水泥石堆。孙悟空还活着，他能嗅到赛亚人痛苦的味道，这令他感到心旷神怡。现在他能立刻就杀了这个渎神的赛亚人，只要他动一动手指，这个曾给他屈辱的人类就会像草芥一样死去。  
他走过去，手上凝聚了一把锋利的桃红色气剑。这个时刻他已经等待够久了，久到穿越时空，在第一次这个人类拜访第十宇宙，对他露出无辜的笑容开始。

“愚蠢的人类。”他把趴在地上喘息的孙悟空一脚踢翻过来，快乐的欣赏着对方眼中的愤怒和痛苦。他看起来几乎快死了，气剑伤害了他的内脏，让他除了颤抖的呼吸之外什么都做不了，“居然妄图与神抗争。”  
“你已经完了，孙悟空。”他碾上那个潺潺流血的伤口，把鞋尖踢进孙悟空滚烫的血肉之中，赛亚人发出了一声痛苦的吼叫。人类肮脏的血从贯穿伤口流出来，浸泡了他身下破碎嶙峋的石块和粉尘。  
black看了一眼远处与扎马斯缠斗在一起的特兰克斯，前者看起来完全游刃有余，战况几乎是一边倒的境地。“没有人能救你了，孙悟空。”black蹲下来，看着对方和自己完全一样的脸，心情激动到反胃的地步；比他屠杀完一整个星球的人类、创造一个完美世界更加激荡，“肃清地球的障碍已经扫清了，而你只能像蝼蚁一样被我毁灭。”  
孙悟空并没有倾听他的快乐。在black碾压伤口的时候，他就因为疼痛和失血过多晕过去了。

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”  
扎马斯推开了自己的茶杯，因为感觉black泡的玩意已经称不上是一壶茶了。他拿起一块曲奇饼干，上面点缀了几粒小小的糖豆，他无情无绪的把糖豆含在牙齿间，用舌头去拨动它，同时思索着怎么劝诫black放弃执念。  
孙悟空并没有死，他被black带回来了。  
“他的同伴肯定还会再来的，另一个赛亚人。”当时black把孙悟空夹在胳膊下面，他看不到自己眼中的疯狂，但扎马斯能看到，他怀疑另一个自己对这个人类看得太重了。但扎马斯也不想跟自己翻脸，毕竟只是一个小小的人类而已。而且black说的有道理，赛亚人肯定还会再来夺回孙悟空，下次他绝对要把这些臭猴子一网打尽。  
“没关系，他跑不了的。”black捧着自己的茶杯，神魂不安的喝了半杯泥浆，甚至都没发现味道有什么不同。他所有的注意力都在后面那间被充作牢房的屋子里，“现在我们只要等贝吉塔再过来，杀了他然后毁掉时光机。”black野心勃勃，“只要赛亚人一死，就没有任何人能阻止我们的清零计划了。”  
“等把贝吉塔引过来我再杀了孙悟空。”他欲盖弥彰的补充道，“让贝吉塔看着他死，岂不是更有意思。”  
他毕竟没有自己的那番经历，black想着。虽然扎马斯——未来的自己也憎恨着孙悟空，但他毕竟没有被这个人类打败、在众神面前被羞辱过，他不能理解很正常。如果有机会扎马斯一定会杀了孙悟空的，因为如果是自己就会这么干，没有人比自己更了解扎马斯。  
所以black放下茶杯，打算去隔壁看一看他的战俘。至于不杀的理由甚至连他本人说不出个所以然来，只是笼统的觉得不该杀。black能找出许多站得住脚的理由，用孙悟空来升级，来诱骗贝吉塔，或者单纯只是留着他受折磨，但每一个好像都不是他的真实目的。

孙悟空看起来很不好，他的伤口已经被处理过了，让他不至于失血致死，但又绝不会有余力逃走。他的双手被拷在墙上，手臂垂软的瘫着，下面挂着受伤的身躯；张牙舞爪的头发也失去了活力，几缕脏兮兮的发丝垂在脸上，被灰尘、汗水和血液黏在一起。头颅沉重的垂下去，胸口起伏着昭示他还在呼吸。  
Black打亮了房间的灯，看到的就是这样一幅绝景。孙悟空对灯光毫无反应，不知道是仍然昏厥着还是懒得抬头看他，虽然缺乏观众，但并不妨碍black自娱自乐。他走上前去，用手拂开人类脸上的黑发，心满意足的看着对方年轻的脸。  
这张脸他在镜中已经见过无数次，但孙悟空看起来仍然是不一样的。他的眉头紧皱，仿佛是非常的不耐烦，black怀疑他已经醒了，轻飘飘的打了赛亚人一巴掌。  
“你这家伙！”悟空睁开了眼睛，他对black的耐心实在是到了头，几乎不愿意再看一眼这张和自己相同的脸，“快把我放下来！”  
尚有余力的腿从侧方踢过来， 被black轻松的挡住了。他抓住对方的脚踝，把它折到孙悟空胸前，扯动伤口让这个人类大叫出来，black露出一个不悦的表情，感觉孙悟空的行为动作统统很不美丽。  
毕竟他只是一个人类。Black想着，原谅了对方的不够优秀。同时感觉自己非常的慈悲，精神境界简直无上升华，几乎把自己感动落泪。而悟空并不知道疯神在内心给自己加了这么多戏，只看到他含泪带笑，感觉非常的恶心，并且怀疑扎马斯已经从头疯到尾，急需一场人道毁灭。  
“哭什么啊，你真的好恶心…”  
悟空的脸轻微的撇开了，像是在躲避什么惹人嫌的脏东西。Black捕捉到了他的动作，然而并不打算和这个人类一般见识，事实上他似乎找到了一个让孙悟空受罪的好法子。  
“你该感谢我，孙悟空。”他清了清嗓子，“你卑贱的性命对神仍是有用处的，感谢我让你能够继续呼吸吧。”black贴近看着孙悟空，握住脚踝的手收紧了，隔着靴子捏着他的骨头。只要他多用点力气，这截骨头就可以在他手里碎成齑粉。这种全然掌控的感觉和屠杀人类有着异曲同工之妙：神的伟大和蝼蚁的渺小，多么鲜明的对比！  
孙悟空明显吃痛了，他闭上眼睛试图聚集力量寻找某人的气，但力量太少了，重伤和饥饿抽空了他，甚至没办法把手从镣铐里挣脱出来。Black觉察了他的意图，毫不掩饰的发出一声嗤笑，“省点力气吧，你的同伴早就跑了。”他空闲的那只手聚集起一把小小气刃，枚红色的光让悟空睁开了眼睛，“等他们自不量力的跑来救你，就是我送他们去地狱的好时候。”  
气刃贴近了赛亚人，在悟空以为疯神会给自己来个开胸手术的时候，锋利的气刃只是擦过了他的皮肤，割开了破损的战斗服。一线鲜血随着衣服一起滑落，在粉白色的皮肤上流下一道鲜艳痕迹。Black并没有停止他的动作，他割开了孙悟空的腰带，布料在刀刃下像纸屑一样破碎掉落，他很快把对方剥成了赤条条的样子，只有一双脏的靴子被留下了。几道刻意制造的轻浅划痕溢出血珠，像红宝石嵌在鲜活的肉体上。  
Black放开了他的脚，仔细审视着这个渎神的人类。对着孙悟空就像在照镜子，这奇异的体验让black感到了无法言说的兴奋，“感恩戴德吧，孙悟空。”他几乎控制不住自己抽风似的笑容，用拇指擦去赛亚人胸口的血迹，放到嘴边舔了一口，“是我让你的身体到达了美丽的巅峰，你的身体是属于我的，不管是这一具。”他拍了拍自己的胸口，又把手覆到了孙悟空脖颈上，“还是这一具。”  
血管在他手下勃勃跳动，black感受到一种蓬勃的生命力。他像是第一次意识到孙悟空是个活生生的人类一样，惊奇的睁大了眼睛。  
“喂，你不要动手动脚的。”悟空忍着十分的不适把脸扭开了，black的每一次触摸都让他觉得不舒服，更不要提现在他已经把手往下挪动，摸到自己的胸口了。饱满柔软的肌肉被握住，在手掌中近乎温柔的抚摸着，black体会着这个人类的热量，孙悟空的心跳非常的坚定、强壮、带着力量，让black感到了心猿意马。  
“人类的一切，包括智慧，包括勇气，甚至肉体，都是神的恩赐。”  
他要笑不笑的说着，嘴角抽动着不知道想做出什么表情，眼神狰狞的盯住孙悟空，手上加大了力气，把对方柔软的乳肉挤到变形，让悟空吃痛的闷哼了一声，“但下贱的人类背弃了神的恩赐。”  
“这一切都是你们自找的。”他自言自语的说着，完全不在乎唯一的听众缩起背脊试图躲避他的爱抚。另一只手滑过孙悟空结实的腹肌，覆到对方沉睡的性器上。  
“人类毁坏环境，自相残杀，利用神给予的天赋毁掉一切。现在你来替人类赎罪吧，孙悟空。”他搓揉着这团冰凉的东西，悟空的阴茎尺寸很可观，他见过许多次了——在自己身体上。Black作为神，自然是纤尘不染、冰清玉洁的，但该懂的他全都明白，并且把一切罪过推到了孙悟空头上。因为这个渎神的害虫竟然让他这个完美无瑕的神有了本不该存在的欲望，简直是罪大恶极、其罪当诛。于是他的动作也毫不客气，几乎蹂躏似的折磨着孙悟空的阴茎，在发现它无法给出任何反馈后索然无味的松了手，专心的揉捏着对方的乳肉。  
灯光很苍白，也衬的孙悟空的皮肤很苍白。苍白的人类被挂在深色的墙壁上，全身只点缀着鲜血的颜色，有种奇异的洁净感。Black看着他，感觉这时的孙悟空看起来很像一个赤诚无邪的处女，作为祭品被送上了神坛。  
悟空极力的避免着碰到black，恨不得把自己缩成小小一团然后消失掉。疯神的思想是无法理解的，几分钟前他还在喋喋不休的阐述人类之罪，现在他就开始侮辱他了。  
如今他已经懵懂的知道这种事情意味着什么，所以更不愿意让对方得逞。没有别的原因，只是因为他真的很讨厌black。他实在是很少去憎恨什么人的，即使恶劣如弗利萨，现在他回想起来都感觉遥远的很。弗利萨曾经是一道无法逾越的鸿沟，然而他跃过去了。既然已经过去，弗利萨也就变得无关紧要。  
但此时此刻，他是真的憎恨着扎马斯——这个疯神杀了他的妻子和幼儿。至于强暴本身，悟空倒并不是特别在乎。失败的人总会付出代价，这不是他第一次付出代价了。  
他的一条腿被抬了起来，手臂承担了身体大部分的重量，到现在已如针扎一般疼痛。另一只脚只能勉强的用脚尖站着，很难使出力气把black踢飞出去。为了省点体力孙悟空一直没有使用舞空术，他一直在聚集气，寻找机会逃出生天。但现在这条路貌似已经被封死了，看black的样子，他绝对不会让人类有机会逃走的，除非悟空能在此刻杀了他。  
臀瓣上多了一只有热量的手，手的触感如此熟悉，却让悟空起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。手指上不知道沾了什么冰凉的东西，很轻松的就挤进臀缝中隐秘的入口。神转动手腕，感觉人类温暖柔软的肠道挤压着，欲拒还迎般拥抱了手指。  
真是下贱呐。Black几近愤怒的想着，人类竟然会在繁衍之余通过交配享乐，真是低级又恶心。所以他才需要去做这件事——用自己孤高的心去净化孙悟空的肉体，涤荡这个赛亚人的罪过。他一边胡思乱想，一边死死地盯着孙悟空，去观赏对方脸上的痛苦。  
悟空此刻真是恨不得能立刻晕过去。他的身体敏感极了，被揉捏的胸口上粉色的乳头已经变得坚硬，像一粒小葡萄一样被black捏在手指之中。身体自动背弃了他的思想，无法抗拒的快感让他的脊椎窜过电流。Black的手指毫无技巧的旋转按压着，即使粗鲁也取悦了他的屁股，丝滑的粘液从身体里渗出来，帮助施暴者更好的侵犯自己。  
他本意是凶狠的，但一张嘴却漏出一句呻吟，悟空气喘吁吁的盯着black，眉头紧皱，牙齿已经在嘴唇上咬出血痕，“如果你现在不杀我，我早晚会杀了你的。”  
“我绝对不会原谅你的，black。”  
“你的愤怒真是让我愉快啊。”神嗤嗤的笑起来，他把两根手指抽出来在孙悟空面前展示着，上面沾满了亮晶晶的分泌物，随着指头的分开甚至拉出了银丝。“可惜你卑贱的身体正在讨好我。”black并没有脱掉衣服，他只是拉开了自己的腰带，非常敷衍的套弄了一下自己已经梆硬的性器。他需要自己像使用物件一样去使用孙悟空，毕竟对方只是人类而已。  
阴茎顶住了微微张口的肉穴，淫靡的体液从孙悟空的洞中漏出来，滴在坚硬的性器之上。这一刻堪称神圣，black兴奋而快乐的想着，他即将享用他的祭品了，是这个世界对于他兢兢业业创造完美桃花源的褒奖。  
孙悟空的一条腿还在他的肩膀上，black紧贴着这具和自己一模一样的肉体，阴茎缓慢但坚定的推进了对方的屁股。每进入一寸孙悟空的表情都是值得玩味的。他仿佛难受到不能自持，只能紧紧的闭着眼睛。Black很不客气的一插到底，齐根没入，感觉高热的肠道快把他融化了。他缓慢的律动起来，细致地享受这奇妙体验，在他漫长的神生中这是绝无仅有的第一次，在认识孙悟空之前，他甚至不知道自己对个体还会抱有这样强烈的情感。  
悟空的手在头顶握成拳头，他不愿意给出反馈，但此刻有一根滚烫的老二正在他的后穴里，逼迫他的身体不得不给出反应。他思绪乱飞，想到了很多事情；想到了琪琪和悟饭悟天，想到了几乎被屠杀殆尽的人类，想到了复仇，想到了贝吉塔。现在他是真的很想念贝吉塔了。  
他的眼睛睁开一线，看到的是原本属于自己的扭曲的脸。一双手掰着他的臀瓣往外拉扯着，手指陷进柔嫩的软肉之中，black的动作加快了，他狠狠的向上顶着，把赛亚人操的汁水四溅，溢出的爱液甚至顺着大腿流了下去。孙悟空头疼的继续闭上眼睛，因为感觉black顶着自己的脸，十分面目可憎。但神的动作实在是让他太舒服了，几乎没有意识到的，孙悟空低低的喘气起来，偶尔有细细的呻吟从嘴里漏出去，特别是在black擦过他的敏感点时，让他的声音带上了哭腔。  
那是他的身体，悟空思维混乱的想着。被“自己”强奸的感觉很奇怪，现在在他屁股里的正是属于自己的性器。这个想法在悟空脑中一闪而过，让他颤抖了一下，而black也发现孙悟空已经彻底的硬了，粉色的阴茎直直的翘起来，透明的体液从顶端颤颤巍巍的溢出，汇聚成一颗小小水滴。  
Black握住了孙悟空的性器，这个赛亚人抖得像一片风中的叶子，脸颊和脖子都染上了艳丽的粉红色，在他每一次抽插时孙悟空圆润饱满的胸都随着一起抖动，看上去非常的色情。Black摩挲着孙悟空的阴茎，随着手中套弄的动作去操他，几乎没花多少力气就把他操射了，人类紧绷着挺起了胸部，喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，肌肉环紧紧的裹住了神的性器，非常高调的射在了black手里，精液飙溅到black脸上。  
奇异的是black并没有感到生气，脸上有粘稠的液体在流动，他舔了一下嘴唇，舌头上品尝到了温暖的咸腥。孙悟空败下阵来，身体仿佛被抽空一样松懈，现在他几乎是被挂在了black的老二上。  
在扎马斯走进这个房间时，看到的就是这样一幅情景。  
“这可真是…”他组织了一下语言，为房间中浓烈的性的味道皱眉，“令人惊讶。”他走过来，black正好转过头去看他的搭档，脸上的白浊滑下去，滴在黑色的衣服上。他露出了一个十足邪恶的邀请的笑容，扎马斯掏出手帕，为“自己”擦掉了脸上的精液。  
他们默契十足、心意相通。孙悟空被从墙上放下来，black的阴茎离开了他的身体，在拔出肉穴时发出“啵”的一声。湿漉漉的腿间一片狼藉，刚射过精的性器垂在腿间，赛亚人仿佛是力不能支了，几乎没有抵抗就被从后面抱着带到了另一个屋子。获得自由的双臂火辣辣的疼痛着，肩膀像是承担过一个行星的重量，疲惫感让孙悟空感到眩晕。他太累太饿了，饥肠辘辘的胃很不合时宜的疼痛着，酸软的腿连动一下都感到吃力。  
但这场折磨并没有结束，black的阴茎又滑进了他的甬道，悟空在失神中皱起了眉头，无意识的挣扎起来。他的身体太敏感了，刚经历高潮的后穴仍在收缩，被侵入时毫无抵抗之力。肠壁酥软地夹住了black，紧实的括约肌被操开了，black抱着孙悟空的两条腿，从后面一步一操的迈过门槛，在一张躺椅上坐下来。“扎马斯。”他礼貌的邀请着，孙悟空是他们的褒奖，扎马斯理应享受这份奖励。  
操孙悟空这件事对于扎马斯来说可为可不为，他之前确实没有考虑过——但当看到两具一样美丽的肉体重叠在一起时，他确实感到心动了。他们努力工作，肃清人类，现在已经到了收尾的地方，确实很值得庆祝一下。他的一边膝盖跪到了孙悟空腿间，人类此刻从后面被进入了，阴茎小幅度的在肉穴中耸动，膝弯被抱在black手中。他的一切都赤裸裸的展现给扎马斯，甚至能看到被操成深粉色的肌肉环紧紧裹着性器，妩媚的红色肠肉被阴茎带出，又随着插入回到肉洞中的色情场景。孙悟空如此多汁，流出的肠液甚至打湿了black的囊袋，太多次的抽插把淫水搅成了白浆，臀肉被拍打着像波纹一样抖动，白皙的屁股被顶撞成了粉红色。  
扎马斯作为另一位神，自然也是纯洁无瑕的。但现在的状况一目了然，他只需要加入这场宴会就可以了。即使双手已经从桎梏中解放出来，孙悟空依旧没有能力反抗，他的手虚握着black的胳膊，软弱的抵抗着对方的摆弄。他的情况没有丝毫好转，疼痛和虚脱一直在折磨他，而black从后而来的入侵把他的思维撞得支离破碎，没法想出任何一步可行的计划。扎马斯开始抚摸这个赛亚人，干涸的血迹在他身上留下了暗红颜色，他用手掌托起孙悟空丰硕饱满的胸肌，发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑，感觉人类的躯体非常的下流和淫荡。  
现在的情况真是糟的不能再糟糕了，悟空的身体靠在black身上，他甚至没有更多的力气躲避神的怀抱了。这场强奸简直没完没了，现在又来了一个另疯疯癫癫的神，悟空不知道接下来会发生什么，但一定不会是什么好事情。如果有力气瞬移就好了，他不甘心的想着，自己不应该输呀，如果能逃出去的话，一定要更加努力修炼，他不会一直输下去的。  
Black侧着头去舔孙悟空的耳朵，在耳廓上留下一个浅浅的牙印。孙悟空的耳朵现在是漂亮的粉红色，black盯着它，感觉有着圆润耳廓的赛亚人像个可爱的小猴子。扎马斯的手指摸在他们交合的地方，肌肉环被操的滚烫柔软，就着淫水他塞进一根手指，紧贴着black坚硬的性器，伴随着对方抽插的动作扩张孙悟空。这是件不容易的事情，扎马斯很有耐心的想着，幸亏他是一位富有修养的神，否则这里可能会变成血腥的凶案现场。这个想法把他逗笑了，他幻想了一下孙悟空血流成河的样子，感到一阵颤栗般的快乐。孙悟空是不该存在的，是一个需要被抹除的污点。在这件事结束后，他一定要亲手把他化成宇宙的粉尘。

“不，不行。”孙悟空呻吟出来，他瘫痪般躺在black身上，被举起的大腿一直在颤抖，除了在后穴中永不停歇的老二，现在扎马斯的两根手指也在他的身体里面了。它们翻搅拉扯着打开被拉伸到极限的肌肉，频繁的按压着他的敏感点。这感觉太超过了，在扎马斯蹂躏前列腺的时候孙悟空再次硬了，在濒临窒息的快感中又射了一次。“快停，下来吧，你，你这家伙。”他连声音都在颤抖，用无力的手去推开扎马斯坚定的胳膊，“太，太多了…不要这么多…”他软弱的声音仿佛是在撒娇一般，扎马斯盯着孙悟空张开的柔软的嘴，忽然很想把阴茎塞到孙悟空嘴里去。但那样太冒险了，虽然此刻这个不知廉耻的赛亚人已经被操的神志不清，老二还在流着精液。在孙悟空尚有牙齿之时，让他口交是一桩类似自杀的行为，即使扎马斯拥有不死之身，也懒得去品味这份惊悚。  
口交固然能带来征服的快乐，但不值得他冒这个险。或者他可以打碎孙悟空的全部牙齿，但那样又实在有损他的美丽。扎马斯压下这个念头，孙悟空已经被打的足够开了，他把性器抵上去，贴住了对方门户大开的后穴。Black好心的让出了一点位置，然后他就借着肠液的润滑挤进了赛亚人湿滑的洞里。  
两根尺寸可观的性器实在是太勉强了，孙悟空惨叫起来，手指抓住了扎马斯的肩膀，手指深陷进去。扎马斯并没有和他一般见识，因为性爱的初体验着实让他震惊，他的老二紧贴着另一个自己的，在赛亚人体内仿佛融为一体。两人四目相对交换了一个眼神，非常有默契的前后律动起来，孙悟空的声音渐渐小下去，赛亚人的肉体真是神最高的恩赐，他开始适应这样的节奏，仰着脖子艰难的喘息着，用全部的意志力抵抗着潮水般淹没他的快感。  
扎马斯靠过去咬上了孙悟空的喉结。人类的皮肤是美丽的粉白色，即使轻轻咬过也会留下悚人的牙印。他快乐的把孙悟空咬了个遍体鳞伤，black嗤笑的看着他，让扎马斯感到一阵甜蜜的快乐。这个宇宙里如果有什么人值得他去用嘴唇顶礼，那就只有他自己了，于是扎马斯贴近了black，而后者也十分自然的张开了嘴。他们克制而简约的交换了一个吻，又不约而同地继续把注意力放到祭品身上。  
孙悟空已经被操到神志不清，他的眼神失去焦距，眼睛翻白着，眼泪失控的从眼眶中争先恐后的滚出来，喉咙里不时发出溺水的声音。两根阴茎一起的抽插几乎把他逼疯了，肠道灼热到快要融化，肌肉环扩张到了发红透亮的地步，再多一点就要把他撑破了。自从他适应这个尺寸和力度后就一直处于一个半高潮的兴奋状态，不知道是属于谁的老二每次插入时都狠狠的挤压着敏感点，赛亚人射精过度的性器半软不硬的搭在小腹上，垂在一小摊浑浊晶亮的液体之中，是他疲惫的阴茎无法再硬起来，却一直处在连续高潮的地狱里，徒劳无助的流着精液。  
他脑海中一切都消失了，时间的概念也消失了，只剩下爆炸般的白光，手指毫无意识的掐进了扎马斯的手臂，像是拒绝，也似挽留。有拇指塞进了他的嘴里，卡住他的牙齿防止他咬人。然后扎马斯贴了上来，他的舌头滑进孙悟空的嘴中，全然忘了这只是个被他鄙夷唾弃的人类。悟空毫无意识的勾住了对方的舌头，他湿漉漉、脏兮兮，满身伤痕，筋疲力尽，痛苦和快乐都无法找到出口，不懂仁慈的神还在继续，但他终于能歇一会了。  
在失去意识前，孙悟空确信自己听到一声巨响。有什么东西被炸飞出去，硝烟和灰尘的味道弥漫上来。一只熟悉的手带把他半抱起来，带着久违的安全感。  
一颗被体温捂热的仙豆塞进了孙悟空嘴里，朦胧中他听到贝吉塔咬牙切齿的声音。  
“快吞下去，卡卡罗特！”

Fin


End file.
